More then a FakeOut
by HellionKyou
Summary: Um it's a fluff one. hehe, new for kindof, but i am not good with summerys just R&R, tears, heartbreaks, kissing,ect....teehee: n i am not so sure on the raiting either i just guessed, so ya read it tell meh when ya think the raiting should beh......
1. Chapter 1

_**More then a Fake-Out.**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom.**_

_**I dunno how this on e is going to turn out but please don't flame meh, R&R, thanks to ou guys who have R&R through mah other storys/poems.It means a lot to see thyat you guys lihked it.And I am open for new idea's if you would lihke to give meh any.**_

_**GrimGoddess**_

**_Chapter one:Tears..._**

_**Samantha Manson walked along the beach, as she saw Danny Tring to charm Pualina, but of course it didn't work.So his different approach was to go ghost, she loves that side of him.**_

_**Sam, walked up to Danny.Who had just got dissed.**_

_**"Hey "**_

_**"Oh hi Sam."**_

_**"Wow, don't be that thrilled to see me"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Forget about it"Sam said and walked off.**_

_**Danny watched her leave and was a little confused."Sam, waite up"He went after her.**_

_**"No go away Danny, go after your lovely skanky Pualina"**_

_**"Hey!"He grabbed her and pulled her back to him.She jerked offhis hold.**_

_**"Don't Fuing touch me, Danny Fenton,I am fed up with you , with everything, with living.Leave me alone, so I can die in peace"She walked off, as he followe of course."Hey, what do you mean your fed up?"**_

_**"She stopped and turned to him with eye's fll of tears."I am fed up of you and your stupidness, Pualina, doesn't like you, she only likes the ghost version of you..."**_

_**"Not true,Samantha, now what do you mean let you die?"**_

_**She jerked from his hold once more and broke through."It means I know longer want to be your friend"She said and ran off.**_

_**Danny felt his heart break.His body began to shake as a few tears ran down his face.Did I hurt you that bad, Sammy.Did I drive you away beacuse of my...he thought to himself.**_

_**Samantha,walked inside her house with a sad look on her face.She walked up to her room.Why did I say that to you Danny,I want you but I can't have youShe thought with tears running down her face."I want you, but you don't want me, the gothic freak"She said ina whisper and cried her self to sleep.**_

_**End**_

_**Well how was that, chapter two is next wich i will work on as soon as i enter this one in.I hope you enjoy it, it's not tragic it's kinda fluffy.Wich is a complet turn but ya know I am in the mood for mushy, so we'll just see how it turns out, if ya lihke mah fluffy, then tell meh if ya don and think i should just stick to tragic romance then please do tell meh so, just don beh mean and flame meh, it's not nice and i would never flame you, dissing anothers work is rather meana dn no respect.**_

_**Thank you for reading now please review.**_

_**Grim Goddess.:)**_


	2. Tears

_**More then a Fake-Out**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom, I hope this chapter turns out ok, please R&R and no flames, but um I guessed on the Rating bc i have no idea so ya read it then ya geht back ta meha dn tell meh what ya htink the rating should meh, thanks and enjoy.**_

_**GrimGoddess**_

_**Chapter Two:Fight and Make-up.**_

_**School came fast, as Sam, awoke to the ringing of a phone beside her bed.She picked it up."Hello?"She said with a sniffle.**_

_**"S...Sam?"**_

_**"Danny?"She was shocked.**_

_**"Um...can we talk?"**_

_**"No"She said and hung up on him.Then went back to sleep. Sam thinking about ditching school for today since her parents weren't home. But even thought, she still couldn't risk missing alot of school.**_

_**She got up took a bath and then got dressed.She didn't dress in her normal cloths.She left her hair down and just had eye shadow on.She wore black baggy jeans and a cradle of filth shirt. Black and long. She couldn't remember where she had got it.**_

_**She walked out her door locking it up and began to walk toschool.**_

_**As soon as Sam was about to walk into school she was pulled to the side. "Hey Sam, what is up with you and Danny, he is seems really sad?"Tucker asked.**_

_**"I am fed up with Danny and his love for pualina"Sam, said meanly.**_

_**"But, he doesn't love her"**_

_**"Not the way I see it, never mind just for get it I don care any more."She said and walked off.Tucker followed.**_

_**"Sam, you look different"Tucker said.**_

_**Sam, looked at Tucker."What happened to make you mad at him, are you jealous?"**_

_**"NO, I am not Fuing jealous!."Said and turns around.Being face to face with Danny.**_

_**"Whats your problem?"**_

_**"You"**_

_**"How am I you're problem?"**_

_**"Why ask when you don't care?"**_

_**"Same, I care for you, I would do just about anything for you, what is you're problem?"He asked sadly.**_

_**"Stop asking me questions you already know""But..I...Pualina"**_

_**"Hot hot girl"Tucker said.**_

_**"She is a bitch, and is mean to you both but yet, Danny, can't see love when it slapes it in his face, she doesn't love you Danny"**_

_**"How do you know and...why...,why do you care, your just going to fuing nag at me about it"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Sometimes I think you don't want me to be happy, You know what I am few up with you as well"**_

_**Sam began to form tears.**_

_**Danny not catching in in time what he said.**_

_**Sam couldn't control the tears that were forming and she ran out of the school building, in tears.**_

_**"Nice one, why didn't you just for get about Pualina and go after Sam, you know you love her, we all know you love her, except her"Tucker said,**_

_**"Because, I ...I don't have aone htingabout Pualina, She is more an excuse, but it doesn't matter, you're right I do love her, but it doesn't matter now."**_

_**"It does and I suggest you tell her"Tucker said.**_

_**Later that night.Danny, phased through Sams window, she had tears running down her face as she was sleeping.**_

_**He sat on her bed.From the motion she woke up.**_

_**Danny was in his human form.**_

_**"Please just listen to me, before you yell at me"He said about to cry.**_

_**She sat up and stared at him.**_

_**"I..I didn't mean what I said earlier, And I don't know if you did either, but..."He was cut off when,Sam leaned in and pressed her lips against his. And then pulled apart."W...w...whatw as that for?"He asked although confused but happy.**_

_**"You make me so mad, Danny Fenton, but I can't hate you, you're my best friend and I love you, but I wont sit around and watch as you chase after a girl who will hurt you"She said calmly.**_

_**Danny smiled."The girl I am chasing after, is sitting in front of me"He said, his full blue eye's meaning every word of it.**_

_**"For once it's not a fake-ouyt"Sam said, and Nodded.**_

_**"It never was"He smiled.**_

_**End**_

_**\**_

_**Ok that one was little bad, but if ya liked ittell me if ya didn't then I won write much more of the fluff, i''' just stick to tragic romance, this would explain y i love romeo adn juilett bc of the tragic romance, yes well R&R.**_

_**Any suggestions?.**_

_**Thanxs if ya R&R**_

_**Hands ya a cookie**_

_**Grim Goddess**_


End file.
